Enterprise software applications and manufacturing systems and processes used in regulated life science companies require validation before use in production systems, and such validation is expensive and time consuming. Further, after validation process, these validated enterprise software applications and manufacturing systems are subject to change control, in which a validation status of such applications must be maintained throughout their lifecycle to meet compliance requirements. However, conventional validation technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to maintaining the validation status of related document deliverables, and requiring manual processing of change requests corresponding to validation deliverables including, a user requirements specification (URS), a functional requirements specification (FRS) and functional test cases.